Bedtime story
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Kanda and Allen Died right infront of Lavi's Eyes, as he was helpless to save them. years Later, Lavi and Tyki's Daughter is determined to ease her "mother's" suffering. LUCKY YULLEN IMPLIED MPREG R&R PLEASE (Adopted from mystic luna mage)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title: Bedtime story

Fandom: D. Gray man

Rating: T for now anyway

Parings: Yullen and Lucky

Summary: Cornered With a choice of Dying or being separated forever, Kanda and Allen choose to Die, right in front of Lavi's Eyes while he is helpless to save them. Years later Lavi and Tyki's Daughter, raised on the tale of the tragic lovers, want nothing more in her life than to ease her "mother's" near constant depression over her friends death. Then one day she meets a pair of twins her age in town, twins that scarily resemble her Mother's lost friends. Are Kanda and Allen not as dead as Lavi thinks?

Disclaimer: if I owned D. Gray Man Tyki would be secretly giving info to the exorcists and almost all the characters would be Gay. However, Libby Mikk, and 2 other characters that show up later are mine and Luna's.

A/N: This story was inspired by the Yullen drabble collection 50 Carresses By Inverted Iris. More specifically the Drabble "Sad Story Tale" it touched my heart so much and almost made me cry, and so I felt the need to elaborate on it. And just for the record, yes. Lavi is the "Mommy" XD

Chapter 1: Story Time

* * *

It all started with _that_ story, her favorite bedtime story, the one her mommy always told her.

It didn't seem strange at first, I mean, other little girls got read bedtime stories by their mommy's too right? True, her mommy was different, her mommy wasn't a lady like all the other little girls, her mommy was a man, but she didn't see anything wrong with that, her mommy was her mommy all the same. He was just as good as any other girls mommies. And there nothing was wrong with the story either, it was a nice story, when she told people about they described it as "Beautifully Tragic" buut she just thought in was wonderful.

And she loved hearing it, her mommy often tried to read her other stories and she liked them too at first, but they got boring after awhile, not like _that_ story, it never got old, which was why she asked for it every night.

And those nights would always go the same way:

"Mommy, will you tell me a story." she would say after her mother had bathed her and dressed her for bed.

"Of course, sweetheart," her Mommy would say, "What story would you like tonight? Jack and the beanstalk? Sleeping Beauty?" Her mother always listed stories out of books, trying to get her to choose one of those.

But she rarely did, she would always answer, "No Mommy, none of those I want **_that_** story."

Her mother would then give her a pleading look and aske her if she was sure, she nodded vigorously, then he would sigh and ask if she wanted the book version or not. She only chose the book version when she was really tired, because it was shorter, but she usually said no to it, because she loved it when her mommy told it himself, it was longer and more detailed.

At that point in the night, her mommy began the story:

_Once upon a time, there lived 2 young people who were opposites in every way: Personality, ethnic background, views on life, even which side of the world they came from._

_By circumstances beyond their control, or perhaps the hands on fate, these 2 people met each other, and at first hated each other with everything they had, and could never be in the same room without arguing. Even so, fate forced them to go through many hardships together._

_And slowly that hate changed to grudging respect, then into unspoken friendship, and then into something more, until the 2 became lovers under a moonlit night. They were barely ever apart for long after that, realizing they would always be stronger together than they were apart, and in standing together they even managed to defeat a great evil that threatened the world, and live in happiness at last._

_But their happiness could not last for long, as problems surfaced for the happy couple._

_It all started when one day a woman entered the lovers home and attempted to kill the younger of the lovers, luckily the older lover immediately rushed to his beloveds side and chased off the assassin. But even more problems arose when the older lovers family, a vicious clan of samurai, resurfaced to cause trouble by attempting to force the older lover into a marriage to create an heir for their clan. And the woman they had chosen turned out to be the same one that attempted to kill the younger lover._

_The older lover was faced with an impossible choice: marry a woman he could never love or be sacrificed to a Dragon God worshipped by his family in which case his soul would be destroyed and he would never be able to be with his lover again._

_However, he chose neither. And because of his choice he and his lover were constantly running from the people who had once been his family. And even though their lives seemed to be spiraling downward the love between them never diminished._

_They kept running until one day a pack of samurai, to many for even both of them combined to defeat, had them cornered on a cliff above the sea. There was no where to run and their friends could help them no longer._

_Knowing this was the end, the lovers made a choice. They looked at each other in mutual understanding, both knowing that their lives were over. And then, joing hands before locking themselves in a tight, final embrace, they both fell from the cliff into the dark waters below, and never resurfaced._

When the story was finished, her mommy would seem to get really depressed. Then her daddy would come in and tuck her in and they would both kiss her goodnight before going to their own bedroom down the hall. And she would fall asleep.

But there was one night where something else happened. But was the night she finally realized that the story was not fiction, and the reason it caused her mother so much pain to read it to her.

That night happened just like another: bath, night-dress story time, but then, daddy was leading mommy out the door, she saw tears flowing from his single green eye. Against her better judgement, got out of bed and stealthily followed her parents down the hall to their bed room.

The door was cracked open so she tenetivly peeked inside. In the room her Daddy was holding her Mommy close, running his finers through Mommy's red hair and trying to wipe away the tears pouring from his single green eye, so much like her own emerald orbs.

"My darling Bunny," her father spoke, his golden eyes looking just as sad as her mother's, "If it really pains you so much to remember then why don't you just insist she choose another story?"

"I can't do that to her Tyki, she loves that story with all her heart, and to be honest, seeing her enjoy their story so much really does make me happy for a moment. Just the fact that their tragic story can make her smile. But.. Still.."

"You miss them Lovely. I know."

"It's more than just missing them, Tyki. I **failed** them! If only I had done something."

"You and I both know nothing could be done for them at the time. It was their choice to die sweetheart. We probably would have done the same thing in such a situation, please stop crying, when you cry something inside me breaks with each tear that falls."

But Mommy continued to cry, sobbing into Daddys shirt as Daddy stroked his hair and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. When his sobs finally quieted down into small sniffles, he spoke again.

"They were my closest friends..."

So the lovers were her mommy's friends!

It terrified her as she creeped back to her room and into bed, her curiosity satisfied. However, she found herself unable to sleep as the conversation her parents had was still fresh in her mind. She must have been causing her mommy so much pain every time she asked for _that_ story. Because in doing it he forced him to remember the pain of watching his dearest friends die. So, she made a vow, that until she discovered the full nature behind the tale she so very much loved, and then found a way to heal her mothers dispare, she would not ask for the story again

So the next night, when she needed a story to fall asleep after her nightly bath and changing into her nightgown, she asked Mommy to read her Beauty and the Beast instead of her favorite story. She even thought she saw a tiny spark of happiness come to her mommy's eye as he pulled out the book and began to read the story to her, he even did silly character voices for all of them. And so she let her mother's voice lull her to dreamland and repeated her vow to herself before drifting off.

From on that day, Liberio Mikk aka Libby, vowed to do whatever it took to make her mommy happy again.

And so a new story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man= Not Mine

Liberio Mikk= Luna's

A/N: WARNING: FAMILY SAPPINESS THAT WILL MAKE YOURE TEETH ROT WITH ITS SWEETNESS AHEAD. Also just for the record, I make Tyki and Lavi freaking rich in this story. Why? Because I say so damnit!

* * *

Chapter 2: More to the story

Libby knew if she wanted to find a way to make Mommy happy, she had to know more first. Who exactly were the people in the story? Why had they been so important to Mommy? What were they like?

She also knew there was no way she could ask Mommy for the answers. She didn't want to bring up any memories that her mommy thought better left forgotten. So what does a little girl do when she wants something but cant ask her Mom? Duh: Ask Daddy.

Which was what brought her here to the library, where her parents seemed to spend all their free time. She had had a hard time giving her tutors the slip, but dang-it she already knew how to read and write and frankly didn't need to know anything else at 5 years old, and this was an urgent personal matter. Definitely more important than **math**!

Liberio walked down aisle after aisle of the towering bookshelves, looking for her father and hoping to avoid her mother. This place was like a maze, there wasn't really any way to tell where you had been and where you hadn't. But she was pretty sure the place where Daddy liked to sit and read books while drinking tea was in this general direction.

Ah! There he was. Her Daddy was sitting in a plush armchair, a book in hand and a tea-cup at his side, and Mommy didn't seem to be nearby. Perfect.

"Daddy!" she called, running up to him as he lifted his head to her smiling instantly and setting his book down before opening his arms so he could scoop his daughter up as she ran into his embrace.

Tyki smiled down at his daughter as he placed her on his lap, "You're sure energetic today," he said, "So what's up dear, you usually don't come get me or your mother in the library unless its important."

"It **is** important! I have a **really** serious question to ask." Libby said looking as serious as an adorable 5 year old girl could. Tyki immediately sweat dropped, fearing his daughter was going to ask where babies came from. What came was far less expectable.

"Daddy, you know the story I always asked Mommy to tell me at bedtime?" Libby asked, her father nodded solemnly, eyes questioning. So the just took a deep breath and said it, "Is the story…true? Are the 2 lovers that died really Mommy's friends?" Tyki stared, eyes wide how had she?

"I know I shouldn't have, but I peeked in your and Mommy's bedroom and… I heard him say stuff…" the young girl trailed off, awaiting an answer.

Tyki was unsure of how to answer, his daughter had overheard a conversation that hinted at his beloved's past, something they both hoped to keep from her till they deemed her old enough to understand. But now she knew that the story she loved so much was far more than fiction, what was he to say to her? How was he supposed to explain Lavi's immensely complicated past? Oh dear God what if she asked how he and Lavi met?! Tyki had never felt more flustered in his life than he did now.

Meanwhile Liberio just kept patiently waiting for an answer too her question, emerald eyes sparkling curiously. And soon enough, she would get it.

"So you **did** hear that conversation." a voice not to far from them caused them both to jump and they both looked up to see Lavi leaning on an armchair across from them, grin plastered on his face and eye gentle.

"Mommy… I…" Libby stuttered to find words to speak to her mother, but what could she say? She had found out a secret that Mommy and Daddy probably didn't want to tell her, but they knew that she knew. She thought for sure she was going to be punished now. But instead Lavi just walked up to her and picked her up from her father's arms, cradling her gently.

"Don't look so scared, you didn't do anything wrong." Lavi said gently to her, "To be honest I've been wanting to tell you about it for a while now Libby. To tell you the back-story to your favorite bedtime tale."

Libby was taken aback, "But doesn't it hurt to remember it all?" she asked innocently as her Mommy carried her to his and Daddy's room. Daddy followed them. Mommy set her down on the edge of the bed, then went to a shelf in the corner and took a couple things from the very top: some kind of book and a small box, he then took a couple other books from the higher shelves and sat down next to her, smiling.

"Libby, just cause there's one bad memory doesn't mean there's not at least 1,000 good ones to go along with it," Lavi said, then he showed her the book he'd gotten from the top of the shelf. It was a photo album bound in leather with the word MEMORIES across it In bold print. However Lavi didn't open it first, instead he picked up one of the other books and flipped through the pages till he found the spot he was looking for. Then he smiled at her again, pulled her into his lap, and began to speak.

"You see Liberio, not to long before you were born there existed a group of people called the Black Order." Lavi said pointing to a picture of a slightly odd looking cross on one page.

"Black Order?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," Daddy said as he sat down next to Mommy, "They were people chosen by God to defend the world against an evil being called the Millennium Earl." Tyki turned the page of the book, the illustration on it was of a very scary looking man. He was fat and wore weird looking clothes, he was smiling but it was the kind of smile that made your skin crawl just by seeing it, Libby unconsciously shivered and clung to her Mommy's shirt, whoever the Earl guy was, she didn't like him.

"The Earl wanted to destroy all of humanity, he attempted this mainly by creating weapons called Akuma." Lavi continued, Liberio looked at him curiously, he just smiled again and continued, turning the page again. "An Akuma was **not** a normal weapon, Akuma were alive, created from human souls."

Libby shivered again, the very idea not exactly pleasant, "Human…Souls…? How…?" she couldn't even find words to express what she was feeling. She pictures in the book weren't helping either, there were four pictures in a row. The first one looked kind of like a balloon, a very evil scary looking balloon with a face in the middle and cannons poking out of it like porcupine quills. The second illustration was actually a couple different creatures, but they all looked really frightening, yet at the same time they kind of looked like defective stuffed animals. The third one looked some kind of mechanical monster wearing a war helmet, and the final one actually looked sort of like an angel, but the picture gave off a very sinister presence, like that the angel like thing was the embodiment of pure evil. Her father spoke now, continuing the story.

"The Earl would find people who had recently lost someone close to them, someone deep in the throes of despair, and offer to bring their loved ones soul back from the grave, that soul would become an Akuma, and be forced to kill the person that brought them back and wear that persons body to blend in to society, and begin to pick off innocent lives one after another in order to evolve." seeing how scared his daughter looked, Tyki decided it was best to move on. "The Black Order were God's chosen warriors, Exorcists, those who could wield the power of innocence." Lavi turned the page again, the illustration there was of a small cube surrounded by what looked like a pair of conjoined gears, glowing green.

"Innocence…" Libby trailed off. This illustration enchanted Libby, it calmed her just by looking at it, she didn't know why, but it made her feel safe. Lavi smiled as his daughter relaxed a bit, he continued the story.

"Innocence was also occasionally called threw God Crystal, pieces of it were scattered over the world during the time of Noah's Flood in the Old Testament. Exorcists were people who could use Innocence to destroy Akuma, and lay the tortured souls within them to rest in peace. Exorcists were accommodators to the Innocence, the only ones who could turn them into Anti Akuma weapons, normal weapons were useless against Akuma you see." Liberio nodded, signaling that she understood and was eager to continue. Lavi couldn't help but giggle at his daughters behavior. "The Millennium Earl was not alone in his evil quest either though, the sinister Noah clan, a group of humans that had odd powers and supposedly shared the genes of Noah himself. The war between the 2 sides over the scattered pieces of Innocence, one seeking the Earth's salvation through them, the other the ultimate destruction of all we know, waged for 100 years. Many lives were lost. The war ended just about a year or so before you were born Libby…" Lavi trailed off.

'Mommy…" Libby said looking up at her mother, "If you don't mind me asking… How do you know all this, and what does it all have to do with the bedtime story?" the little girl asked as if she was almost afraid to find out the answer.

Lavi's smile got a little bigger, they were getting to the fun part now.

"Well you see Sweetheart," Lavi began, closing the book and reaching for the photo album, skipping the first few pages, stopping at a page that had a picture of himself on it, clothed in a black coat with silver trimmings and buttons all over it, including the same odd looking cross Libby had seen in the other book, the symbol of the Black Order… Libby's eyes widened.

"I was once an Exorcist, and one of the best I might add," Lavi said with a grin.

Liberio's green eyes lit up like emeralds in the morning sun, "Really!?" she squealed happily.

"Yep, you bet I was, and…" he turned the page, there was another picture there the Libby's eyes immediately gravitated towards, her mother was in it again, young and smiling like an idiot, but there were 2 other people in there, both wearing coats in the same style as Lavi, one was a younger looking boy with short hair white as snow and silvery-white eyes that shined like stars, bright and innocent looking, he was smiling brightly yet some how sadly. The other was a person who looked about the same age as her Mother, he had exceedingly long black hair and hard black eyes with a dangerous look to them, and he seemed annoyed just to be in the presence of the other 2, hand poised at a sword on his belt.

"The main characters in the that story, the 2 lovers, were Exorcists too."

Libby was speechless, staring wide eyed at the picture. To overcome with so many emotions to say a single thing as her mother went on.

"Their names were Allen Walker, the white haired kid there, and mister tall, dark and Short tempered there is Yuu Kanda. They were the best friends I ever had, we had a lot of great times together, whether Yuu acknowledged it or not." Lavi ended with a small laugh.

Liberio ran her fingers over the picture, observing every minute detail there was to see. The gentle expression of Allen, the annoyed face of Kanda, the odd color of Allen's left hand, the scar over his eye. It all called out to her, she immediately knew: these were the Lovers in the story, they had to be, they were complete opposites, she could tell just by looking. Black and White, Light and Dark, Night and Day. Opposites yet perfectly balanced. She was completely enchanted. Yet she was still able to ask one question that she really wanted to know.

" What were they like…?"

Lavi smiled sort of sadly, but there was mostly happiness in his face. "Allen was a real cool kid, special too, he was a parasitic type Exorcist, meaning his anti Akuma weapon was part of his body. He was always kind, always thinking of others before himself, yet he never backed down from a challenge and would keep fighting even when the battle seemed hopeless. He was the most selfless person I ever met in my life, and Yuu really had to fight hard to keep him once he stopped denying the fact he loved the little 'Bean Sprout'." Lavi had to restrain laughter at the mention of Allen's old nickname.

"Bean Sprout?" Libby asked tilting her head.

Tyki chuckled too, "It was a nickname that Kanda gave Allen when they met, though he usually said "Moyashi" which means the same thing in Japanese, his native language."

"Eventually it evolved into a pet-name." Lavi added, "Yuu never liked anyone bugging him, he was always quiet and deadly, though he let his pride run his actions and it got him into a lot of trouble, always going off on his own, definitely the anti social type. No one couldn't get within 30 feet of him on a bad day without running the risk of getting stabbed, well Allen could, but he go away with a lot of stuff when it came to Yuu. He really loved the kid no matter how many times he tried to deny it."

Libby just smiled and snuggled into Mommy's shirt slightly, enjoying the story.

"I swear Yuu just kept getting more and more protective of him after they were together, thanks to a few friendly shoves in the right direction by yours truly I might add. Eventually they were inseparable, and Yuu was constantly worried about Allen while fighting. Even when the time for… the final battle came."

Libby looked up at her mother's face it wasn't sad exactly but, solemn yet content was the best way to put it.

"It was a successful, yet terrible day, we ended up winning but.. Allen went off on his own to face the Earl, the rest of us had to deal with the Noah, which as you can probably guess was no easy task. Especially considering that Yuu ran off in the middle of the fight to go help Allen. I'm not sure how long that fight lasted, it felt like days. But then, completely unexpectedly, all of the Noah lost their powers, and shocked by fact they were suddenly no match for us, retreated. We knew that could only mean one thing. That the Millennium Earl was dead, Allen and Kanda had won." he paused, remembering something else that had happened that day, something that his daughter really didn't need to know at the moment. " We waited for them to come back from their victory, but hours past, we were beginning to think that maybe the battle had been a stalemate. A few people started to cry. But then, as we all sat in silence, someone walked out of the darkness, it was Yuu, he was battered and bruised up, his ponytail had come undone, but he was alive. And in his arms was Allen's unconscious form, Yuu had carried the little hero from the Battle field. We were all so relived when he woke up the nest day, then we through a huge party, to celebrate the fact that is was all over, and we could finally relax. The war was over, and we had won." Lavi finished, Libby already knew the story from there. How Allen and Kanda had attempted to live a normal life, and Kanda's family had stepped in to ruin their happiness, how they had run, how they had stayed together, and how they had died together.

They spent a few more minutes flipping through the photo album. There were several people that Liberio recognized: Auntie Lenalee, Uncle Komui, Auntie Miranda, Uncle Krory, the list went on. They were all her Mommy's close friends that he viewed as family. They came by to visit often and were always really fun. After they got to the last page Lavi closed the album and picked up the small box.

"After the war was over some people just wanted to forget what happened. But not us, we wanted to remember, so we all took a button from our exorcist coats, each one had our names inscribed on them, and turned them into necklaces," Lavi stated fingering his own necklace, "Because despite all the hardships, all the pain, those were truly some of the best times we had. And we never wanted to forget." Lavi unlatched the box. "After Yuu and Allen jumped off the cliff, the rest of us searched the shores for hours, refusing to believe that they could actually die, but in the end, all we found were these, washed up on the beach." he opened the box, inside were 2 silver pendants identical to the one around Lavi's neck, both on long silver chains. Libby reached for them attentively, looking up at her Mother and Father for permission, they nodded, and she gently, as if they were made of glass instead of silver, picked them up and looked them over.

They were completely identical to her Mommy's pendant an the ones she'd seen Mommy's friends wearing, except of course, for the names carved into the back. She ran her eyes over the names for hours. ALLEN WALKER. YUU KANDA. She looked at them until the names were burned into her brain, she never wanted to forget them, and when she was sure she never would, she asked her parents one more question.

"Mommy…can I…keep these?" she asked, turning her eyes up to her Mother, who just stared wide eyed and unsure how to respond. "I promise I'll take real good care of them, I promise never to lose them. Please, _please_, _**please**_ let me keep them!" Libby desperately pleaded, her face reminiscent of a begging puppy. Lavi and Tyki felt their will power crumble. And could only ruffle their daughter's dark hair and say okay. She squealed and wrapped the necklaces around her wrists several times before deeming them tightly wound, hopping off her mothers lap and giggling before running out to play in the garden, her parents following with gentle smiles on their faces.

* * *

Things changed for the family after that. Libby never took the pendants off her wrists. And from then on when bedtime came, she would always ask her Mother to recount a tale from his days as an Exorcist, the adventures enchanted her to no end, some were sad, some were amazing, and some were just plain hilarious. Eventually of course, the fact that her father and mother had been on opposite sides of the war came up, but Liberio didn't care, they loved each other and they loved her. That was all that mattered. Things continued with that normalcy for 5 years, but soon after young Liberio Mikk, child of Exorcist Lavi and Noah of Pleasure Tyki Mikk, turned 10 years old. One decade since the war between the Earl of the Millennium and Black order ended.

Well that's when things got interesting again...

And so, the story continues.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten year old Liberio Mikk was bored. No, scratch that, she was **dying of boredom**. The reason? What else: Lessons. She had been sitting here for 3 straight hours listening to her tutor ramble on about stuff she had learned years ago from books in the library. Really, she didn't get why she still had to take lessons, she was already smarter than the tutors themselves.

As her tutor droned on about some science theory, Libby let her green eyes move to the pendants around her wrists. Though they were made of shining silver, they only glinted dully in the dim light of the classroom, almost as if they were reflecting her own emotions.

'You're bored too huh?' she thought with a smile, tuning the tutor out completely for her special dreamland, where everything was as she wanted it to be. Often she would dream she was with her mother and his friends during their Exorcist days, fighting alongside them through pain and suffering and hardship, yet at the same time having fun. As she let her mind wander even the Pendants seemed to glitter with happiness. Ah yes, moments like this had truly become most treasured since the day her Mother told her the story.

"-ady Liberio? Lady Liberio? _Lady Liberio!_"

Too bad moments so precious were interrupted easily. Libby sighed and looked up at her tutor. With a question in her eye.

Her tutor sighed almost desperately, "Lady Liberio, I understand you find this boring, but you really should consider yourself lucky for even having the opportunity to learn in this day and age, most girls wont ever get the chance at an education, at least not -"

"-To the degree of which Mommy and Daddy intend for you tutors to teach me right? If I had a nickel for every time I've heard that." she said. The Tutor was about to continue his lecture when the clock struck 3, at the sound of the chimes Libby immediately hopped up from her desk, grabbed her books and dashed out of the room with a quick call of, "Well looks like lesson time is over today, b-bye! Leaving the tutor standing there stupefied.

Liberio skipped and giggled all the way to her bedroom, once inside she closed the door and dumped her books on her desk. She had plans for today, plans that didn't involve text books and tutors. She twirled around her room for a bit, the pendants making a tinkling sound against their chains as she spun, before falling back on her bed with a smile. She relaxed for a few minutes, holding up her hands in the direction of her window to watch the silver pendants glint in the sun, almost like they were alive.

She idly couldn't help but wonder what the pendants would say if they could talk. She let her mind wander with that thought for awhile, just staring out the window, quiet and peaceful. Until...

"BOO!" Libby shrieked and then laughed as her Mother, who she hadn't even heard come in, pounced her and began tickling her mercilessly. She laughed and laughed with half-hearted giggling cries of, "Stop, stop I'm gonna wet myself!" she didn't know how long it went on, but it ended with them both collapsing on the feather mattress laughing and hugging one another.

When they finally calmed down Lavi spoke, "So, what were you thinking about so much that you didn't hear me come in? Usually you get out of the way at the last second and I have to chase you all over the house and catch you." he said jokingly.,

"Oh, you know, This, that and the meaning of life," Libby giggled, sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest. Lavi smiled and at her and sat up.

"So, does my favorite little philosopher have any plans for today, I know you don't want to sit around bored," Lavi said in a knowing tone.

Libby smiled and hopped down from the bed, going over to her closet for her shoes and winter coat, "As a matter of fact I do, I'm going into town to have some fun."

"Really, well then just don't scare your attendants too bad when you run off to do… what ever you do when you do that. Ok sweetie?" Lavi said with a laugh as he came up behind her to help her tie her favorite green ribbon in her hair. "Oh and be back by nightfall, tonight we're throwing your Birthday Ball."

"Aw Mommy, you know I hate formal parties, and my birthday was yesterday, on the 1st of December!" Libby whined.

"I know, I know," Lavi laughed in response, "But you deserve to have a night when everyone's eyes are on you and you alone." he kissed her temple from behind as he admired both of their reflections in the mirror, "Besides, you might wind up having fun, and Rose is gonna be there. I'll bet at least you'll have fun with her." Liberio perked up slightly at that. Rose Dawnsong, her best friend would be there, it made her a bit happier, and she managed a tiny smile. Lavi smiled and smoothed out her hair one last time before saying, "I'll call the chauffer to bring the carriage around front for you, and remember, be back by nightfall." And he walked out the door.

Libby took one more look at herself in the mirror, smoothing out her hair and sighing. Even if there was the lingering threat of a formal event, she'd find a way to enjoy the day.

Libby ran down the town street as fast as her legs could carry her ignoring the ever more distant shouts of her so called attendants. Oh how she loved messing with people. Her lace up boots clacked against the pavement with every step she took, her breath seeable in the cold December air, though no snow had yet to fall.

Libby took a turn into the mostly empty park in town, stopping at a large patio plaza in the parks center. She smoothed out her purple fur-trimmed winter coat and readjusted the matching cap perched on her head. She sat down on the edge of the fountain, it was off for the winter though, and looked left and right, then frowned when she didn't see the person she was looking for. She stood up and put her hands on her hips in irritation.

'Where is she, she promised me she'd-' Libby's thoughts were interrupted when something White and furry bowled right into her and knocked her over. Then before she had a chance to even blink something warm and damp was moving up and down her face making her giggle.

A laugh came from above her, and she gently nudged the creature on top of her; a white, brown eyed wolf-husky, off and looked up at the source of the chuckle.

"Rose!" she squealed, jumping up and hugging her friend, and Rose hugged back, the girls pulled apart and giggled, while Rose's dog; Thorn, rubbed up against Liberio's legs and whined happily, Libby petted her head in return.

"Libby!" Rose squeaked, her shoulder-length brown hair blowing in the winter breeze as she squeezed her friend tight, "Its been too long."

"But Rose we just saw each other 2 days ago," Libby replied, gently nudging her friend away.

"Too long, too long." Rose chanted happily, smiling and beckoning Thorn to her side, she petted the wolf-husky and grinned up at Libby with her brown eyes glinting mischievously. Liberio's emerald orbs glinted right back, even Thorn found doing things that weren't quite rule-friendly fun. To any passerby the 2 young ladies looked deceptively innocent, just a pair of little girls out for a walk in the park, one dressed in green with a purple winter coat the other in red with a dark turquoise winter coat. But anyone who knew them well would run at the look in their eyes. It was a look that promised pure humiliation to someone once the girls came up with a suitable prank to pull.

"So? Shall we?" Rose asked extending a hand to Libby, Libby smiled and took the offered hand and the 2 girls ran down one cobblestone park path with Thorn at their heels when they came to a certain spot on the path the quickly looked around to see if the coast was clear, they didn't want anyone finding their secret place after all then pushed aside a branch concealing a makeshift path, caused by many back and forth trips trodden down all the plants.

The girls went down the path and continued until they came to what was at the end of it. A cave, which the girls had turned into their secret hideout. They grinned at each other and ran into the cave, intent on spending their time there from afternoon till sunset.

The inside of the cave, which had been just a simple hole in the Cliffside when the girls found it, looked like a small, simple room now. There was a small circle of stones where they could make a fire to keep themselves warm, a small makeshift table with a pair of pillows they'd snuck out of their houses for chairs, and to top off their simple little hangout, there was an old trunk pushed against the back of the small cave. The trunk had a few nice thick blankets inside as well as countless blank journal books which the girls used for various purposes. Basic things like writing and drawing mostly.

In fact the girl's secret base sort of doubled as a makeshift publishing firm between the 2 of them. Ever since they were 5 Libby had been re-telling the stories her mother told her to Rose, who was equally enthralled by the stories. Eventually, soon after they made their secret base, Rose insisted that the stories be written down in books. So they saved their allowance for awhile and bought up as many blank journal books as they could. After that the cave became like a small story publishing business between the 2 girls, immortalizing the tales of the Exorcists. Libby handles writing for the most part, as she could always remember her Mother's stories by heart. If she got stuck and couldn't remember something, she'd simply ask her mother to tell her that particular story that night. Rose, who was an amazing artist for her age, would accompany the story with beautiful illustrations of her own design. Just as Libby finished starting a fire to ward off the cold December air, Rose spoke behind her.

"Heard about the party," Rose said while opening the trunk and digging inside for the books they were currently working on, "Why do our parents insist on torturing us like this.

"Because people would think they're rude if they don't through a party for every single minute occasion, no matter how public or personal it is," Libby replied as she sat down on one of the pillows and stroked Thorn's head as the dog curled up near the fire. Rose sat down across from her, setting down journals, pens and pencils, she handed a blue journal and a pen to Libby, and they both set to work.

"Yeah but a birthday ball, those are always the worst," Rose griped as she began adding illustrations to one book, "Especially for your family, "I mean sure, the guests all have the decency to bring gifts and all that, but then they throw glares at your parents from across the room, or even worse, try to convince your mom and dad to engage you to their brain-dead kid." Rose pouted.

"We both know that can't be helped Rose. People simply don't understand Mommy and Daddy's love. And there aren't _that_ many parents trying to engage me to their son, I'm not that great after all," Libby said looking down at her writing.

"Not that great? _Not that great_? You're only the most amazing girl on the _planet_, Libby! You're rich, beautiful, from a high class family, and you're _smart_. Something we both know is rare to find in today's female society. Who _wouldn't_ want to wed you to their kid just to brag about it?" Rose raved, Thorn barking in agreement, causing Libby to giggle.

"But to bad for all those attention grubbing lowlifes, I have parents who want me to marry for love, not for money or status," Libby mused.

"Yeah, but the one good thing about this dumb party is it gives me a chance to give you your birthday present!" Rose chimed in a sing-song voice.

Libby just smiled and continued writing, knowing she wasn't going to get any information about her gift out of Rose, so she just patted Thorn's head and continued with her writing. Fantasizing about the days that would come, the days of Christmas time. Christmas was Liberio's favorite holiday. But not for the presents and sweets. It was her favorite because every year, all of her Mommy's old friends from his exorcist day would come and celebrate Christmas and new-years with them. She couldn't wait.

The 2 girls continued working and chatting until the fire they'd made was nothing but as ashes. By then the sunset had already began to dim the cloudy winter sky. And so the girls prepared to leave, re-donning their coats and hats.

"Well we might as well not try to avoid it, Mommy said to be back by dark, so let's get going, and get this party over with," Libby said, Rose nodded in response. Libby smiled and decided she'd at least try to enjoy herself. So she skipped out of the cave…

And smashed right into someone.

"GAAAH!" Libby cried in surprise as she ended up on her butt in the dirt. God-damn it now when she found her attendants they'd scold her for dirtying her dress. She looked up fully intending to give the person she bumped into a polite apology so she could move on. But she never got the chance to more than open her mouth.

"Watch where you're going!" a brash and rude, but young voice said above her. Libby looked up to see who was being so rude.

It was a boy, a young boy, probably no older than she was. He had black hair that was overlong and fell halfway down his back in a low ponytail. His hair was a stark contrast to his eyes; they were white, though they had a steely silver glint to them because of his hard glare.

Libby quickly stood up brushing off her skirt and apologizing, "I'm terribly sorry," as Libby voiced her apology and re-adjusted her cap she noticed the boys clothing, which was… strange to say the least. His shirt was long sleeved, but it wrapped around his torso and the edges formed a neckline where they crisscrossed over his chest, his pants were normal enough, and he wore heavy winter boots. But oddest of all was that in place of any kind of coat to shield him from the winter air, he instead wore a thick hooded cloak that dropped all the way to his ankles. There was something about the boy that struck her as familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

"Che," the boy scoffed, "You should be, but then again do girls _ever_ watch where they're going?" Libby was shocked, how could anyone be so rude? Especially to someone they had bumped into completely on accident! She had meant no harm in bumping into him, why was he so unpleasant towards her.

"HEY you can't talk to her that way!" Rose's voice behind her caused her train of thought to hit a wall. Her friend had appeared behind her, hands on her hips and a Don't-screw-with-me look in her eyes, Thorn was growling at the new arrival. Libby was looking from her friend to the strange boy, desperately trying to figure out how to ease the tension before a fight broke out right here in the woods. She was about to simply grab Rose and drag her away to prevent a brawl and act as a peacemaker…

But someone else beat her to the punch…

Literally.

Because just before Liberio could move, another cloaked figure, slightly shorter and with the hood of their cloak up over their head concealing their face, brought a fist down on the head of the black haired boy.

"Arashi-nii-sama!" the figure chastised in a voice that seemed feminine enough to dub the figure a girl (though at this young an age who could really tell? especially since "she" was visibly wearing what appeared to be boys clothes?), "That is no way to treat young ladies. Mother will be very cross at you."

"Only if you snitch on my Shorty! Which you better not!" the boy, now identified as Arashi, shot back

"I told you not to call me that!" the cloaked "girl" screeched back at the boy before turning to the girls, in the light of the setting sun, Libby could make out a few features of the clearly feminine face, "her" hair was light colored, perhaps blonde but it was hard to tell in this light with that hood on. But what really stood out to Libby were "her" eyes, they were dark, extremely dark in color, like a starless, moonless, cloudy night but they were soft, gentle in a way, but strong. "Are you alright miss? I apologize for my twin brother's rudeness, he's so empty-headed sometimes." the "girl" piped, much to the obvious chagrin of the boy behind "her", who restrained his obvious anger.

"Oh its no trouble, but we really must be going now" Liberio replied, "My mother insisted I return home by nightfall."

"Ours did as well," the "girl" chimed with a smile, before grabbing Arashi's wrist and yanking him away, dragging the cursing boy farther into the woods without so much as another word, leaving 2 very confused young ladies and 1 confused dog standing there. Libby stared after them for a long while, desperately resisting the urge to follow them to retrieve more information. She had always been naturally curious, and these 2 were a new puzzle to her to solve. Who were they? Why did they live in the forest? Who were their parents? Question after question sprouted in her overly curious mind.

"Hey Libby. You coming? We need to get to your house so we can get this damn party over with," Rose reminded while gently taking Libby's hand.

"Oh… right," Libby responded monotonously and began to walk with Rose back to the park paths. But before the strange twins were out of sight Libby stole one more glance backwards.

Just in time to see the winter wind blow the "girl's" hood off, and hair white as freshly fallen snow poor down "her" back.


	4. Chapter 4

If one asked Liberio Mikk to describe what she believed Hell to be like, she would answer based on her mood or current situation at the moment the question was asked. Her answer right now would be something like this:

A room full of pompous self-centered aristocrats and their overly sheltered, brain-dead children chatting away irritably and throwing glares across the room at her mother when they believed no one was watching.

Yes parties were _Hell_.

Though to be honest Libby didn't know which was worse, the party itself or the preparations she was forced to go through to be deemed "presentable" enough for the party.

From the moment she and Rose had walked through the door of Mikk manor, before her mother could even give her a welcome home hug, they'd been whisked up to Libby's bedroom, then stripped and rushed into a bath by the overzealous maids. They'd had their skin scrubbed unnecessarily roughly, then been quickly dried and then dragged back into Libby's room to the vanity mirror. From there they'd both had a dozen and a half curlers forced into their hair; makeup painted on their faces and jeweled clips decorating their dos.

Then it came time to choose dresses. And this was probably the worst part, because apparently, Libby's favorite semi-formal purple dress that was very comfortable, easy to move in and pretty to boot wasn't "fashionable" enough to wear to a gathering of deluded aristocrats. No, she had to wear the exceedingly uncomfortable red one with a dozen layers of tulle under the skirt that made it exceedingly hard to even walk in. Even the perfume, whereas Libby would have loved a subtle jasmine scent she had to smell of overly strong roses and violets all night. Just because it had happened to be made in Paris!

But of course, a young lady of nobility must never reveal her dislike of a situation. So Libby put on the non-chelate mask of a little lady. Giving an indifferent smile to all but Rose and her parents, dancing with every snot nosed boy who asked. Making polite, pointless conversation. It was enough to drive a person insane.

That did not mean that she intended to let this party go on to long. She and Rose both despised these formal events, and so they made sure to set a variety of traps. A glass of water perched dangerously on a decoration, a nail to catch the ridiculously long dress of someone, having Thorn running around unleashed causing all sorts of trouble. Anything to make the guests leave quicker.

It was working mostly, but there were still so many more guests to terrorize into an early leave and so few tricks left to try. Libby was now sulking by the refreshment table musing over possible new tricks, but her mind was muddled by the constant waltz and incessant chatter. She fiddled with the rim of her glass and scowled unhappily. She just wanted this party to end was that so wrong?

"Now why does my Birthday girl look so depressed at her own party?"

Libby looked up at the sound of her father's voice, he had sat down in the chair next to her and she hadn't noticed.

"You know I hate these kinds of party's daddy. I don't even KNOW half these people." Libby stated. Tyki brought up a hand to ruffle his daughters overly curled and decorated hair.

"Just endure it a bit longer honey, it'll be over soon enough." he soothed. Libby managed the barest smile, her Daddy always made her feel better.

"Oh my, Lord Mikk there you are, where have you been hiding. And oh look the birthday girl too."

And dumb, slutty Aristocratic Bimbos that were only here to attempt to seduce her father always knew how to ruin small moments of peace.

Tyki himself was also quite perturbed at his moment with Libby being interrupted, but never the less he put on his gentlemanly mask and turned to face the intruding woman. To any single man she would have seemed attractive, long, dirty blonde hair that seemed like brunette unless you were paying attention, blueish eyes that were piercingly seductive, generous curves and "assets" , only made more obvious by her rather formfitting and expensive gown, that would make most men swoon on sight.

Good thing Tyki Mikk wasn't like most men, he simply smiled at the woman, a fake plastic smile that was obvious to anyone who knew him well.

"Good evening Lady Corian. Are you enjoying yourself?" Tyki said while Libby simply sat there silently, taking a polite, silent sip of her apple cider. While in her mind she wanted to tell the woman to get away from her daddy and then call her a whore.

"Oh of course, you do know how to throw a proper gathering Lord Mikk." the woman said in an all too sweet voice. " And it is such an important occasion, your lovely young daughter reaching the age of 10, things can only go upwards for her from here."

Liberio just rolled her green eyes.

"Speaking of your daughter, everyone is wondering why you haven't engaged her to someone yet. If she doesn't have a fiancé people will start to talk."

Ok that comment made Libby wants to hit something, why did stupid Aristocrats always think that everything had to be planned out, she didn't want to be tied to some brain-dead noble kid.

"I have no intention of engaging my daughter to anyone." Tyki said. His eyes had hardened slightly. "Libby, should she ever marry, will be wed to someone of her own choice."

Libby smiled for real, TAKE THAT society norm.

The woman was taken aback, but quickly regained her composure and put the flirty face back on. "Oh surely you jest Lord Mikk, after all, if your daughter is not properly engaged then when she does begin to become a lady, society will look down upon her as a common girl. And as you know, my son is also in need of a betrothed, and I can tell he admires your daughter greatly," she batted her over massacred eyelashes at Tyki, who stood unaffected, and she dared to move closer, making Libby want nothing more than to get up and slap the flirty aristocrat, was that woman putting her hand on Tyki's chest, ok that was it, only her Mommy was Allowed to touch Daddy like that. Libby rose from her chair, intent of teaching this whore of a woman a lesson.

Until, for the second time in 24 hours, she was beat to it.

"Hey Lady," said none other than Rose, who walked up flanked by Thorn, "Have you ever considered learning how to read facial expressions? Because his is saying "not in this lifetime" and I can assure you that no-one, especially Libby has any interest in marrying your kid, you're making everyone feel uncomfortable, so kindly make yourself scarce." Rose said with a straight face and Thorn yelped in agreement. A smile spread over Libby's face as the woman scowled, but then turned and walked off in a huff.

"Thanks Rose," Libby said walking up to her friend.

"No problem, people like her make me sick, only coming here to try and seduce your dad engage you to their kid, it's disgusting." Rose replied, and Thorn nodded her white head.

"I know what you mean; I wish something would just come here and make them all go away," Libby sighed, while her father just smiled and shook his head, when suddenly a loud feminine voice pierced the semi-tranquility of the ballroom.

"_**Hey! Who started the party without us?!**_"

Libby's eyes widened, Tyki groaned and said, "I think you just got your wish honey."

Libby's eyes lit up and she began pushing her way through the people towards the sound of the voice, or now voices.

"Move it, move it, Family of the birthday girl coming though!" a pair of male voices said in unison.

Finally Libby broke though the mob and saw the party crashers. Tyki calmly made his way through the crowd as well, Lavi, dress in a casual red tuxedo, joining up with him.

"Here they come…" Lavi said taking a hold of Tyki's hand.

"Lovely, remind me _why_ it's necessary to invite my family every year?" Tyki replied, a smile on his face despite himself.

"Well, they come wither we invite them or not, so there's not really any point in not inviting them." Lavi said, leaning his hand on his lovers shoulder.

The rest of the former Noah clan, more specifically Rhode, Lulu-belle and the Jasdevi Twins had just arrived. They'd all changed in the ten years since the war. Though admittedly, mostly only by appearance…

Rhode had probably grown the most visually. She was no longer a child-like teenager, but more like teenager-like young woman, her spiked midnight blue hair had grown out, falling to her shoulders. The dress she wore was white and fell down to her knees in a waterfall of ribbons and lace. Her signature striped stockings adorned her legs but the childish Mary Jane shoes had given way to simple black high heels.

The Jasdevi duo hadn't changed as much as Rhode, but the decade that had passed seemed to have served them well as well. The were both taller and a bit more masculine in appearance, and their hair had grown longer. Tyki was incredibly relived to see that they now had the sense to abandon their usual… Interesting attire for a set of sloppily put on tuxedos. Which most likely had revolvers tucked in the back pockets.

Finally Lulu-belle had changed the least visually, the only noticeable difference was her hair now dropped to her knees. She wore a formfitting but modest gown of black lace and silk, carrying her quietly and elegantly alongside her loud young companions.

The small band moved through the crowd, which parted like the red sea as the group gave quick and occasionally unorthodox hellos, Jasdero giggling in his usual manic way with Devit swaggering next to him, Road skipping like an 8 year old and Lulu-belle nodding politely, yet giving a glare to, anyone she noticed staring.

"_**Cousin Rhode! Cousins Jasdevi! Auntie Lulu! You**_** came!**" shouted Libby as she catapulted out of the crowd and into Rhode's open arms.

_"**Libby!**"_ Rhode squealed, spinning her young cousin around before hugging the small girl close, "You've gotten so big!" she said setting Liberio down for just a second before hugging her again, Libby giggling all the while as Rhode fawned over her, cooing about how cute her little cousin was. And, to Libby's delight, making several of the surrounding guests feel uncomfortable, and hurry one by one to tell they're hosts they'd had a wonderful time but had things that needed doing and had to leave.

The behavior of the guests was only escalated when Libby was torn from Rhodes grasp rather roughly yet carefully by the joint embrace of the Jasdevi Duo.

"Stop hogging Libby!" Devit shouted glaring at Rhode who frowned and glared at the twins, Devit smirks and Jasdero sticking his tongue out at her.

"Yeah, We have as much a right to spend time with Libby-chan as you do!" the blonde twin said, while nuzzling his cheek against the top of Libby's head.

More guests left.

Rhode scowled.

Lavi sweat-dropped.

Tyki face-palmed.

Lulu-belle rolled her eyes.

Rose laughed.

And Libby just went on smiling.

Soon enough the awkwardness of the scene had driven the last of the guests from the party and Tyki, with a sigh of exasperation, or perhaps relief, called up the servants to prepare rooms for their guests, while the twins and Rhode continued to argue over who should get to cuddle with Libby more, while said object of their affection just grinned and giggled. Lulu-belle had grown tired of watching her younger relatives bicker and gently pulled the young girl from the mismatched tug of war that had knocked all of Libby's hair pins to the floor. And set her on the ground with a smile.

"It's wonderful to see you again Liberio." Lulu-belle said quietly.

"Likewise auntie Lulu," Libby said while smiling, smoothing out her hair and silently pleading massive thanks to whatever deity may be watching and grinning ear to ear. Rose came up behind her and put her arm around her best friend's shoulder also smiling like mad.

Lavi couldn't help but let out a sigh followed by a chuckle, only with the former Noah clan would this kind of thing happen. But in the past 10 years he'd gotten used to most of it, and could even genuinely consider his former enemies family. He was still a bit wary of Rhode though, the mind rape incident that happened during the whole Ark fiasco was **very** hard to forget. But awkwardness aside he was a bit relived all the guests were gone, he could have sworn one group of women were about to rip him to shreds when he and Tyki had tried to have a romantic moment.

Another sigh.

"So anyone but me thinks its time for sweets and presents?" the redhead said causing the small group to perk up, Libby and Rose running over and shouting "_**Me, me, I do, I** **do!**_" that he couldn't help but laugh softly as both girls took his hands and tugged him in the direction of the dining room, with the entirety of the former Noah clan and one excited wolf-husky at their heels.

They arrived in the lavishly decorated dining room and took seats around the far end of the table, closest to the entrance to the kitchen.

Soon after taking their seats (and Rhode and Jasdevi arguing about who should get to sit next to Libby before they realized Tyki and Lavi had already taken the 2 seats closest to her) Rose's mother; Samantha, emerged from the kitchen door pushing a cart with a large strawberry shortcake (Libby's favorite, she wasn't a fan of white or chocolate cake) along with various pies out, all baked by herself. When she noticed the small party at the end of the large table she sent a false confused look.

"Oh my, what happened to all the other guests?" she asked, even though she knew by now after years of parties like this. Causing the girls to smile and Tyki to sigh.

"They all had prior engagements that needed attending to," Tyki said.

"And by that we mean: Rhode and the Psycho Twins showed up and scared them all away," Lavi stated followed by a chuckle and a unified _"**Hey!**"_ from the mentioned parties, who promptly began bickering about God knows what.

Samantha just giggled, "Well I guess it's for the best, and its lovely to see to you again, Ms. Rhode, Mr. Devit and Jasdero. I'm sure my husband would say the same thing if he were able to come tonight," the bickering trio quickly silenced and sat down. The 10 candles on the cake were lit and the cake was placed in front of Liberio as a slightly amateurish version of Happy Birthday filled the air as Libby stared almost hypnotized into the flames of the candles, thinking of what to wish for. Yes, Liberio actually thought about Birthday wishes, any kind of wish was very serious business to her. Be it by shooting stars, wishbones or birthday candles, Libby felt if you didn't feel strongly about a wish it wasn't really a wish. But she couldn't really think of anything to wish for at the moment, and time seemed to slow down as she searched her mind and heart for a suitable wish. She thought and thought and wracked her brain till she could feel a headache coming on.

And then it hit her, those children in the forest, she wanted to meet them again, know more about them, it was a simple wish yes, but it was better to keep wishes simple right? That way they were more likely to come true. As the last notes of "happy birthday" were sung Libby blew out all 10 candles and the people around her let out applause. And as her Mother moved to cut pieces of the cake for everyone. Her cousins and Rose held a unanimous shout of "_**PRESENT TIME**_!" followed by each of her newly arrived family members pulling out a brightly wrapped package. Rhode and the twins immediately begging their little cousin to open theirs first. Liberio silently rolled her eyes and accepted the package from Lulu-belle.

She carefully untied the ribbon the surrounded the rather large box and then proceeded to forget all sense of etiquette and tore the paper to shreds, then opened the top of the tall cardboard box, her eyes lit up when she saw what was inside.

"Wow!" Libby exclaimed, as she drew the gift from its cardboard and tissue paper prison. It was a doll, the kind with porcelain arms and legs but a cloth body. The doll had dark brown hair that cascaded down its back, held up by a green hair ribbon; its painted eyes were off the brightest green. The doll wore a small dress of ocean blue fabric and green lace. Libby kept on staring; this doll was a miniature version of her! She grinned so wide her face should have cracked, and with the doll in hand launched herself at Lulu-belle, giving her aunt a big hug.

"Thank you so much Auntie Lulu!" Liberio said kissing her unto on the cheek, Lulu-belle responded with a kiss to her young relative's forehead and a smile as the girl flounced back to her own chair and ran her hand across the dolls soft hair.

"**_Ours next!_**" Jasdevi shouted in unison dashing around the side of the table to all but appear behind Libby's chair and, surprisingly gently, place their 2 presents in their little cousin's lap. One was a hat-box and the other square shaped and from what Libby felt it was oddly heavy. She raised her eyebrows and gently lifted the heavy gift onto the table, choosing to open the hat box first. She lifted the lid off the polka dotted box and smiled at what was inside.

"Cool!" she squealed, as she lifted a purple colored cowgirl hat with striped feathers stuck into the band out of the box. Jasdero lifted it from her hands and placed it on her head with a wide grin.

"We got it all the way over in America!" the blonde stated, following his words with a slightly manic chuckle as his twin leaned over and transferred the other gift back to Libby's lap, the young girl excitedly ripped the paper away and revealed the elegantly carved wooden box beneath. She looked up at her cousins in a question and Devit smiled at her and moved his hand down to lit the hinged lid, revealing…

A shimmering pair of twin pair of silver pistols, covered in elegant filigree which in the handles took the shape of a swirly "L".

Libby stared for a minute, looking up at her cousins once more, seeing them nod she grinned like a Cheshire cat and attentively took one of the glistening guns into her small hands, and raised it up, aiming it amateurishly while the twins giggled.

Lavi who had till now just been watching his daughter open her gifts with a contented smile, was anything but happy when he saw his precious little girl raise the pistol from the box. His eye widened, twitched a little, and both he and Tyki turned an incredulous look on the terrible twosome.

"Guns?!" the redhead all but screeched.

"Relax Bunny boy," Devit started, Jasdero finishing for him, "Yeah its not like their loaded or anything," as the blonde finished one sentence, the black haired boy started another, "Though if she wants to learn how to shoot them…" The blonde finished the sentence once again, " Were not gonna deny her request." They finished with a bout of slightly maniacal laughter. Leaving both of the parents to face-palm. Tyki would most definitely be confronting the twins at a later time, when his daughter was sound asleep and unable to see him berating her cousins.

"Ok, ok, one side freak twins, she's gonna open mine now!" said Rhode as she pushed Jasdevi out of the way and held her gift in front of her little cousins face. Libby smiled and gently placed hat and the gun-box on the table next to the doll. And accepted the package from her cousin, it was smaller than the others she'd gotten.

She swiftly tore away the paper and her eyes lit up at what she saw. It was a journal, bound in dark green velvet with her name diagonally across the front in purple embroidery: LIBERIO. She smiled up at her cousin and jumped out of her chair to run around and hug the other girl, who gratefully swept Libby into her arms.

"Oh** thank you** Cousin Rhode, thank you so much!" Libby gushed and Rhode just giggled before setting her little cousin down. Just then Rose got out of her chair and scampered over to her friend, hand behind her behind her back.

"Don't get too excited now," Rose said, Thorn at her side wagging, her tail happily. "After all," she said drawing her gift from behind her back, "We've saved the best for last!"

She held the brightly and slightly sloppily wrapped gift out to Libby, who took it curiously after setting the journal aside with her other gifts. She ripped off the paper and revealed a velvet covered jewelry box, about the right size to hold a necklace, she guessed. She sheepishly lifted the lid and both her and her family which had huddled behind her at that point, gasped in delight.

"I designed it myself and had it custom made. You like?" Rose said with a smirk.

Inside the box was a choker made of mainly of gold and silver. The neck band was lined with several starburst like crosses made of black gemstones. Much like the crosses that had once adorned the foreheads of the Noah Clan. Dangling from band were three pendants, the one in the center was a silver rose cross, a _Black Order cross. _the one on the right side of the cross was a small hammer made of silver metal and black gemstones. The pendant on the left was in the shape of a butterfly and colored dark purple with gemstones.

_**"Oh my**_** God!**" Libby squealed gently setting the gift on the table before launching her body at her best friend shrieking all sorts of thanks while Thorn yipped happily around the both of them.

"I'm glad you like it Lib, happy belated Birthday!" Rose giggled as her friend finally let up on the tight hug, they pulled back, smiled at each other and hugged again giggling before Libby rushed back to the gift on the table gently removing the glittering choker from the box, as if it were made of fragile glass instead of metal and would shatter if handled too roughly.

"Mommy! Please help me put it on!" Libby asked. Lavi smiled at her.

"Sure Honey," the ex-Exorcist said as he moved over and carefully took the choker from his daughter's small hands he moved behind her. Liberio lifter her curtain of dark hair and Lavi attentively fastened the choker around his daughter's neck. Libby turned around and as she did the light of the chandeliers caught on the metal and gems, making the decoration light up like a star on Liberio's neck.

As the choker sparkled in that light, it brought wonder to its owner and her friend, and mixed feelings of nostalgia for the rest of the room's inhabitants, for whom the symbols adorning the necklace brought back bittersweet memories. Yet all the same there was no denying that the choker looked perfectly in place on Libby's neck, alongside her Exorcist button bracelets. It looked right on her, a testament to what she was.

A child of the Holy and the Damned.

* * *

It was now only about an hour till midnight, and all was dark in Mikk Manor.

Well almost everything, a single candle still burned in Liberio's room as she wrote away in her newly acquired personal journal. Her doll sitting in a chair on the wall, the hat hanging on a coat rack near the door and the box that held the twin silver pistols sat on the table next to the rack. The choker glittered in the candle light as Libby sat on her bed writing, Rose (who was spending the night) already asleep beside her.

She'd started the use of her journal by making a list of the stories she still had to record in the books at the secret base, and then she did something she hadn't done in a long time, she started thinking of original story ideas. Ever since she was 5 nearly everything shed wrote had simply been retellings of her mother's bedtime stories. Shed never before actually written down her own original idea's before. She was a bit tired of just listening and retelling other people's stories, she wanted to spin her own tale.

She had just scribbled down her first idea, an idea for a mystery story involving the kidnappings of children from rich families, when Rose stirred beside her.

"Lib? Your still up?" the light-brown haired girl said sleepily, "how can you not be tired, it's almost 12." Libby paused in her writing and looked over at her friend.

"Uh…yeah…I'll go to sleep now though." The green eyed girl said embarrassed, quickly closing her book, setting her pen aside and blowing out the candle before she and her friend lied back down to rest.

Neither of them noticed the glow coming from the first page of Libby's new journal, a glow that was green one minute and dark purple the next.

As the clock struck 12 the Wheels of Fate were set in motion, what had been started could not be undone. For now the story had truly begun.


End file.
